


My, My, How Can I Resist You?

by Hey_its_Laura



Series: Coincidentally In The Same Universe [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir tries a new flirting tactic, Comedy, Day 28: Roadtrip, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Sheltered Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Singing, a fun time all around, abba lyrics galore, auyeahaugust, djwifi implied, friends goofing around, roadtrip au, sprinkled some french in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_its_Laura/pseuds/Hey_its_Laura
Summary: The one where Adrien is introduced to the wonders of Mamma Mia. Warning: Large amounts of singing, fluff and cheesiness enough to even make Plagg sick ahead. Read at your own discretion ;)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Coincidentally In The Same Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011279
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	My, My, How Can I Resist You?

**Author's Note:**

> The Mamma Mia story no one asked for. Un grand merci to my French teacher… for the vocab (He was an absolute legend). Written for AUYeahAugust (Day 28: Roadtrip)

Four clicks of secured seatbelts and a thump at the steering wheel.

“Nino, you got the towels and chairs?” asked Alya, from the driver’s seat.

“Check.”

“Marinette, snacks?”

“Check!” she chirped.

“Luggage all loaded, Adrien?”

“Check.”

Marinette’s heart melted even more when she glimpsed the excitement in the boy’s face from the side view mirror.

Alya pulled her sunglasses out of thin air and slid them on. “Let’s roll.”

T-minus 8 hours to Marseille for their beach getaway.

…

Four hours and 17 minutes into their car ride, they’d already finished two party-sized chip bags, played “Never Have I Ever” (much to Marinette’s embarrassment because _some_ people asked very specific questions), stopped for lunch, along with two bathroom breaks, took a wrong exit, delaying them another half hour and they’d all managed to squeeze in a nap (Nino offered to take a driving shift for Alya to rest).

Conversation had come to a lull with the shine of the afternoon sun. They were simultaneously restless, exhausted and bored out of their minds.

Marinette had a tune stuck in her head. It drove her insane that she could only remember a specific part of it. She hummed it under her breath to see if that made a difference.

Wait… it was almost there.

Humming it louder now, she kept repeating that little melody. That was when Alya joined in. And she had lyrics.

“And all I’ve learned…” she sang in English.

Marinette joined in, correcting herself along the way from the vague words she remembered in the next line.

“Has overturned…”

The girls turned wide-eyed to each other with identical beaming smiles.

“I beg of youuuuuuu!”

Everyone was startled when Nino chimed in on the chorus.

“Don’t go wasting you’re emooooootion! Lay all your looove oooon meeee!”

“Wait, what is this?” said Adrien.

Their musical number came to a screeching halt. Literally. Alya almost drove them off the road. 

“ABBA, of course!” she told him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone else was still recovering from the near-death experience. “Haven’t you heard of Mamma Mia?”

All that came from the back was silence. Marinette turned in her seat to face the confused-looking boy.

“You haven’t, have you?” she said. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Ever since Adrien had started going to school with them, there was a lot they had to explain to him about pop culture. His father was very controlling over what his son was exposed to. But really? Not allowing him to watch Mamma Mia should be a crime.

Adrien answered with a shake of his head. “What is it?”

“Only the best musical ever.” Alya exclaimed, followed by a gasp. “We should play it for you!”

“Already on it,” said Marinette from where she fished her phone out of her bag, connecting it to the aux cord.

“But, dude, you need to get the story to properly enjoy it.” Nino spouted facts.

Thus, commenced a briefing of the entire plot of Mamma Mia. Marinette did most of the talking, while Nino and Alya filled in the blanks. Of course, they didn’t forget the mandatory inclusion of singing a few lines. To help get the point across. Absolutely necessary.

In that span of 15 minutes, she probably said more coherent lines to Adrien than in the four years they’d known each other. When Marinette was passionate about something, she was unstoppable. Not even her mega crush could hold her down.

“Okay, let me get this straight…” began Adrien, his eyebrows furrowed. “Sophie has three potential fathers and she invites them all to her wedding.”

They nod.

“And in the end, she doesn’t find out who her real dad is and doesn’t get married either?”

“Don’t forget, her mother marries one of the dads at the wedding,” Nino added.

“At her daughter’s wedding?”

“At Sophie’s wedding,” confirmed Alya. “Aww I’m so proud! You’re picking this up fast.”

Marinette blushed when she felt Adrien pull close to her seat to say something. “What exactly is the point of the plot if they don’t figure the things out?” he said in a whisper their other companions could clearly hear.

The audacity of his question gave her enough courage to ditch all nerves. “Oh no no no, Mamma Mia doesn’t need plot.” Nino looked offended. She patted Adrien’s hand above her shoulder. “The story is just a backdrop for an hour and a half of ABBA music.”

“Mari, just start the playlist,” urged Alya, reaching for a sip of the smoothie she bought during lunch.

With the opening chords to “Honey, Honey”, they were set for the next couple hours of their trip. Alya was in charge of the English to French translations. Every once in a while, someone would say which character was singing and fill Adrien in on details in between scenes. By “Dancing Queen”, the boy was able to sing/holler the chorus along with them. Their mini dance party was going fantastically.

Then came the song “Voulez-Vous”.

“Voulez-vouuus?” the three belted. Followed by Marinette and Nino breaking off to do the backup “Ah-ha”s, while Alya kept the main melody. They sang the last line in the chorus together. “La question c’est voulez-vouuuus!”

“It’s in French!” Adrien marvelled.

“Yeah! Sing with us on the next one.” Nino reached for the console to turn up the volume from where he sat with Adrien.

The girls had been mumbling gibberish throughout the verse, but the end of the pre-chorus they had set in stone. “You know what I meaaaan!”

“Now Agreste!” called Alya.

“Voulez-vouuuus!?” All four shouted.

The “Ah-ha”s became more of “Ahahahahaha”s as they broke out into giggles.

Then came the question none of them had expected.

“Voulez-vous quoi?” said Adrien through the mirth.

The soundtrack continued, unbothered, while everyone had gone silent in disbelief.

Alya was the one to test the waters. “What do you mean, ‘Voulez-vous quoi’?”

“The song is asking someone if they want something.” He leaned in between the two front seats to look them in the eye. “But the question isn’t complete. At least, not in the French part. The English is being sung too fast. Does it say anything else I’m missing?”

Snickers came from Nino’s side of the car. Marinette bit down her grin at Alya reaching back to pinch him.

“Adrien, ‘Voulez-vous’ is the question.” Marinette made sure to emphasize her words very clearly.

“Now you’re just repeating the lyrics!” A tiny note of frustration in his voice.

Was she really going to have to explain this?

“Adrien.” She faced him completely now, clasping her hands as she organized her thoughts. “’Voulez-vous’ is basically… asking someone if they want to… you know.”

He very seriously did not know.

“To do _le crac crac_ ,” she wheezed.

The car exploded in howling laughter from Alya and Nino. Adrien just looked haunted, as if he were revaluating every conversation he’s had in his life. Marinette sunk into herself, refusing to turn away from the window.

Only Nino and Alya sang the next few songs after that.

By “Take a Chance On Me” they had recovered from the embarrassment. The group was able to coordinate a four-part harmony, with the help of Adrien’s musical knowledge. (How could he be so perfect?) Marinette and Alya sang the melody while Nino and Adrien took the bottom “Take a chance take a chance take a chance”. They made it a point to sound like robots.

Marinette decided that that was the most adorable Adrien had ever been in all the time she’d known him.

The final two songs had them swaying in their seats and waving their arms in the air. Alya didn’t want to miss out on the fun, which caused Nino to have a mini heart attack.

“Alya, for the love of God, do _not_ take your hands off the wheel!”

The piano and Amanda Seyfried’s voice paired wonderfully with the setting sun. Marinette felt someone’s fingers entwining with hers as they waved in the air. Adrien brought their arms down and hugged her from behind.

“So, I say, thank you for the music,” he sang over her shoulder. His voice was hypnotizingly velvety. “For giving it to me.”

He pressed a kiss to her hair and released her to offer Alya one too. Even the horrible cheesiness of what he said didn’t register through her head.

Her face still burned from where his lips touched, but from the rear-view mirror, she saw Nino stick out his cheek to Adrien. “Don’t I get one too?”

He poked his friend in the face. “In your dreams, bro.”

The song ended and the car became quiet once again.

Alya’s yawn was what brought them out of their comfortable silence.

“Alya, I can drive for a while,” Adrien offered.

She must’ve been very tired if she didn’t protest. They pulled over at a gas station and switched. Marinette retied her ponytail to look more presentable and not like the sleepy mess she felt like.

“Mamma Mia was fun,” he said, clutching the wheel.

Behind them, Alya and Nino were curled up together, already asleep. Marinette pulled out her phone to snap a picture. She had a whole collection for their future wedding slide show.

“Yeah, it was,” she answered.

“You got it?” He motioned at her phone, focusing on the road.

“You bet I did!”

The wedding slide show was her and Adrien’s collaborative effort.

Marinette switched the radio onto a random pop music station, turning it very low to not bother the sleeping couple. “You have to watch the movie now.”

Adrien chuckled. “The songs were really catchy. I’m going to be singing them all week.”

“That’s a guarantee, but it’s not too bad. Quoting ABBA lyrics has been proven to make anyone fall for you.”

“Interesting…”

His serious face got her worried. Marinette had to be careful what she told Adrien, because she’d learned the hard way, that he had a terrible habit of taking things too literally.

“Well, no, it isn’t ‘proven’,” she said quickly. “But it’s cute.”

“So, I’d be cute if I serenaded someone with, say, ‘Voulez-Vous’?” he teased.

“You’re already cute– I mean…” What was she saying? “Not that you’re _cute_ , but… oh my gosh, did you say ‘Voulez-Vous’?”

Did he just imply what she thought he did? No, he was just joking. She wished she could morph herself into her seat and disappear.

Adrien was stifling his laughter.

“Hey, I love this song,” Marinette lied and turned up the radio, mega-focusing on the song she didn’t even know.

This vacation was going to be a long one.

…

The vacation did wonders for Ladybug. Taking a break was everything she needed. Yes, it had totally been awkward at times, with Adrien, whenever Nino and Alya ditched them on the sand. Despite that, sun-bathing and swimming their days away was the most fun she’d had since school had ended.

She admitted, it was worrying to be so far from Paris, but gladly, there weren’t any Akumas during her time away.

Patrol with Chat Noir wasn’t eventful, so they found themselves lounging on top a roof, playing truth or dare.

“Truth,” she answered to his question.

“What’s so special about that guy you like anyway?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Not this again.”

Ladybug loved Chat. Her partner was one of the most important people in her life. But she didn’t love him the way she did Adrien. Before they had become friends, she could agree that the “love” she proclaimed for him was more of an obsession. Once they started hanging out more, she learned so much about him and that caused her to fall even deeper.

“You have to answer, it’s part of the game.” He leaned against his baton. If only she could punch that stupid smug grin off his face.

Ignoring him, she went to leave. “Looks like the city’s safe. I’ll be going now.”

“Wait Ladybug!” He called.

She turned in annoyance.

Chat cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

Here we go again. Another love confession.

“If you change your mind…”

Was he… singing?

“I’m the first in line.”

He was most definitely singing. And he didn’t sound bad. Actually, he was quite good.

Chat probably noticed her shock, because he came closer, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Honey, I’m still free.”

Her stomach dropped; she knew that song. Oh no.

“Take a chance on me?”

Why was her heart beating so fast? She couldn’t bear to look him in the eye.

He had stopped and was looking at her expectantly, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

“I-I’ll see you on Monday for patrol again, okay?” Ladybug almost tripped when she swung away.

It wasn’t the first time Chat Noir had managed to fluster her. She hated to say it, but over the years it had happened more frequently. Until now, it’d been easy to deny.

The puns, she could deal with. The pet names, she admitted, made her feel nice, but she didn’t let that cloud her judgement. Now, the singing…

Really, _that_ was her breaking point?

 _My, my_ , she thought, cringing at herself internally for even completing the sentence. _How can I resist you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be clear that I know how cringey the last line was, but I had to hehe. Anyways, hope I made you smile (:
> 
> Edit: OMG I just realized how this can literally happen in the same univrse as my other story "5 Reasons Why You Should Marry Me: A Powerpoint by Chat Noir". Yes, this is shameless self-promo


End file.
